The War of Light
The War of Light (The Challenge of the Justice League, Part 5) is the nineteenth episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show". Synopsis After being thrown into a portal by Brainiac 1.0, Hal Jordan ends up in a middle of a Red Lantern invasion on uncountable planets across the cosmos, including Earth. In response, Hal joins the Green Lantern Corp to liberate the universe in the War of Light. Plot The episode begins with Hal Jordan being thrown into a remote desert planet by Brainiac 1.0; he was almost confused by vultures until two soldiers of the Green Lantern Corps, Kilowog and Ch'P, scare them off and take him to their camp to nurse him back to help, but not before dodging open fire from the Red Lantern Corps first. Meanwhile in the real world, the Wonder Twins venture to the Earth's core with Firestorm to try and save it from freezing up due to global cooling. Back at the Green Lantern Corps' dimension, Kilowog and C'hip introduce themselves to Jordan, and explains to him about the prophecy of a man from Earth can be the only one to save the universe from the dark forces of evil. Finding himself in another dimension, Hal Jordan accepts their offer to join their cause of liberating the universe. Later, at the base of the Red Lantern Corps, Attrocitus and Bleez use a VHS copy of this episode to discover the trio's location, and Attrocitus orders his troops to raid their camp by nightfall. Later than night, the Red Lantern soldiers capture Hal, Kilowog and Ch'P, and bring them before Attrocitus, who interrogates them for the information of the GL Corps' base of operation. Once the information is said by Kilowog and Ch'P on Hal's behalf, Attrocitus transforms his base into a massive galleon to prepare the invasion of the GL Corps' base. Eventually, the trio breaks out of the RL Corps' prison complex to warn the Green Lantern Base on the bridge's intercom, but Hal ends up fighting with Attrocitus in a lightsaber-like duel for the bridge near a self-destruct button before they can act. Hal defeats Attrocitus by shoving him onto the button, allowing him and his friends to escape the ship while Attrocitus and Bleez fail to reach any escape pods in time, trapping them inside the ship as it explodes before the invasion can start. The whole Red Lantern Corps subsequently crash-land on a nearby planet, much to the chagrin of its Planet of the Apes-like population. Later, at the base of operations of the Green Lantern Corps, the Guardians of the Universe award Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Ch'P with medals for their heroism. The episode ends with the Wonder Twins and Firestorm finding only the Weather Wizard, who is trying to get the Earth back into orbit, but to no avail; they soon reluctantly help him escape the Earth's core before he freezes to death, yet they lament for the Justice League to return. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * This episode should loosely be based on Mel Brooks' 1987 film, "Spaceballs". Category:Season 2